Pessimisme
by ShadoMizu-San
Summary: Et si Naruto était pessimiste, et même défaitiste... OS plutôt bizarre j'en conviens. OCC


**Bonjour tout l'monde. Voilà un OS qui m'a était inspiré par un autre OS… Pas de soucis, je n'ai pas plagié, c'est juste l'atmosphère du récit qui m'a inspiré. Au fait, c'est pas du tout celui que j'avais prévu mais bon, il prend plus de temps, je veux faire un truc plutôt joyeux avec un happy end. Ce qui n'est pas le cas ici…**

**Disclaimer : les persos sont toujours à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rating : K+ (juste pour l'atmosphère, rien de bien méchant…)**

**Note : Désolé, encore un truc déprimant et nul à souhait. Mais mon chapitre 3 arrive bientôt bisous !**

« Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, lorsque j'aurais accompli ma vengeance, je reviendrais. Et peut-être pourrons nous nous laisser une chance. »

Pfff… Conneries tout ça. Dans notre monde, il n'y a pas de place pour ça Sas'ke. Tu le sais toi aussi pourtant, je l'ai lu dans tes yeux la dernière fois. Il n'y a plus de place pour l'espoir dans ce monde. Juste le sang, la guerre, les cris, les larmes…

Et la peur. La peur partout, la peur tout le temps. La peur qui transcende tout. Elle s'infiltre dans notre sang, nous rongeant de l'intérieur. La peur de tout et de rien. La peur de vivre et la peur de mourir. Nous vivons parqués dans la terreur. Dans la peur des erreurs du passé et craignant les guerres du futur.

À l'époque, j'étais jeune et con. J'étais naïf. Encore assez pour croire que l'on pouvait vivre heureux quelque part en ce bas monde. Alors j'me suis battu. Pour toi, pour moi, pour nous. J'avais encore des rêves, des espoirs : devenir Hokage, te ramener au village…

Mais j'ai vite déchanté. Pendant ces combats, ces batailles, j'ai perdu beaucoup d'êtres chers tu sais. Ils ont donné leurs vies… Pour quoi Sas'ke ? Pour rien, des massacres puérils et inutiles. Y'a personne qui les a remercier de leur sacrifices ni rien. Ça m'a bien fait comprendre à quel point l'être humain est fourbe, cruel, manipulateur et bel et bien pourri jusqu'à la moelle. On peut rien y je crois mais c'est comme ça. Un jour, quelqu'un à dit « Lorsqu'on laisse le choix à un humain, il fait le mauvais choix… »***** Et c'est vrai.

Pour maintenir cette paix précaire, cet équilibre instable, l'homme veut faire la guerre. Alors tout s'enchaîne une fois de trop, cris, larmes, sang, mort, génocides et autres. Et nous nous enlisons toujours plus profondément dans notre déchéance.

Devant tout ça, on se voile la face avec de belles paroles, de faux sentiments ou des sourires vides. Me mens pas Sas'ke, ce que tu m'as dis n'as pas de sens, tu te caches toi aussi

Tu ne cesse d'espérer un monde meilleur non ? Tu dis m'aimer non ? Alors arrête.

Aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus me battre. J'en ai ma claque de tout ça, d'avoir peur tout le temps. Peur pour ma vie et pour la tienne. Marre de tout ces gens qui « comptent sur moi ». Je ne veux rien devoir à personne.

Je sais très bien que tu ne reviendras pas, trop omnibulé par tes ténèbres pour rien remarquer d'autres. Je sais qu'une fois ta vengeance accomplie comme tu le dit si bien, tu continueras à te battre pour des causes perdues. Il n'y aura aucun vainqueur à la guerre pour la paix. Juste des vaincus et des morts. Les deux camps s'affrontent à forces égales. Je ne veux pas y prendre part.

Juste laisser ma passion pour toi me dissoudre lentement de l'intérieur. Ce sentiment qu'on appelle « l'amour » que tu dis ressentir pour moi, que je ressens pour toi. Tu ne vois même pas que je meurs à vue d'œil. Ce n'est pas grave Sas'ke, laisse moi juste te dire merci pour la seule nuit que tu m'as jamais offerte. La seule nuit où je me suis réellement senti vivant.

J'suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te le dire en face, c'est lâche je sais, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de tenir. Crever maintenant ou plus tard… Quelle différence ? Alors ne t'inquiète pas, cette lame dans mon poignet me libère. Je n'ai pas eu mal, c'est juste un soulagement. C'est un mal pour un bien, je ne me sentais pas à ma place ici. Sauf peut-être auprès de toi bien-sûr… Je sais pas ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté mais j'ai pas peur face à ce qui m'attends. En tout cas, je pars sans regret Sas'ke. Si jamais un jour tu lisais ces mots, ce dont je doute fort, sache que « je t'aime » comme on dit. Enfin je crois.

Je t'attends depuis l'autre côté alors saute qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ne t'inquiète pas Sas'ke, je te rattraperai.

**Voili voilou ^^ ! Bon c'est flou pour moi tout ça mais j'aime bien… C'est pour vois faire patienter de la suite de ma fic ! ) Bisous**

***Réplique tirée du film « The Giver, Le Passeur » donc elle n'est pas à moi (allez voir ce film il est génial) =)**


End file.
